Estudio en Sepia: Inocencia
by Estatua-de-Sal
Summary: ¿Quién es Rosalie? "...ahora que mis ganas han sido satisfechas sólo debes temer por la muerte de tu Inocencia, la misma que te hizo irresistible ante mis sentidos, la misma que te convertirá en mi asesina."  Bienvenidos a mi masmorra.


**Todo me pertenece excepto, desafortunadamente, Rosalie Hale.**

**Adelante...**

* * *

><p>Vas caminando por una calle oscura, ahí donde por primera vez te viera; hoy haré más que sólo mirarte desde las sombras, hoy me pertenecerás, hoy te haré mía. Cada paso hace que pierda la cabeza, que enloquezca con el olor de tu piel. Te acercas a la puerta trasera de tu edificio, el ring de tu celular te distrae por un instante y es justo lo que necesito para escurrirme invisible tras de ti... tan cerca que casi puedo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo... ¡DESESPERO!... ya pronto, trato de convencer a mis sentidos, ya pronto serás mía.<p>

¿Cuántas veces he entrado en tu apartamento sin que siquiera sospeches mi presencia?, hoy es sólo una vez más, la última.

¿Esperas visita... tal vez?... Sí, ahí está él, parado bajo el umbral de tu puerta con esa estúpida sonrisa que debería conquistar pero que sólo provoca repulsión. Tú le sonríes también y la piel me arde desde adentro, ¿cómo puedes ser tan fácil? Es un tipo insignificante, el tipo que te abraza contra su pecho mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí; sus labios posados sobre los tuyos, y yo tiemblo de ira, ¡ERES MIA!, quiero gritar, pero por nada de este mundo arruinaría la sorpresa… ni siquiera sus manos acariciando tus senos y las tuyas presionando sus cadera.

No toma mucho tiempo para que estés desnuda retorciéndote bajo su cuerpo y sólo espero que no desees lo que está pasando, que de alguna manera él te esté forzando aunque, a juzgar por tus gemidos, no es así. Fue entonces cuando abrí mis fosas nasales a su mayor capacidad y olí y olí... la humedad de tu sexo, esa savia que te hace mujer y única resbalando por entre tus piernas a punto de cubrir su erección y el mundo vuelve a tener sentido. Hasta ahora había pensado en, como siempre lo he hecho, convertir esta noche en el vestigio de un vivido sueño, tu sueño, pero quizás le haga bien a tu vida un poco de dolor…

Mi cuerpo surge con toda la frustración de las últimas horas y, aunque quisiera no puedo controlar mis manos alrededor de su garganta … levantándolo … asfixiándolo … pero que dulce muerte sería esa sin derrame de sangre, ¡NO, HOY ES NOCHE DE MUCHA SANGRE!; mis dedos se hunden en su cuello y a medida que la tibia, deliciosa sangre cubre mi piel, sus piernas dejan de patear y su cuerpo se convulsiona, para cuando se detiene y lo desecho en el suelo como la magra carne en la que se convertirá, la mitad de mi torso está rojo escarlata.

Por primera vez miro tus ojos y el terror en ellos hace erguir el falo mágico que hasta entonces había olvidado, ¡OH!, se acelera mi respiración y absorbo más del rico néctar, aún estás desnuda sobre tu cama, aún brillan tus muslos de la humedad, aún tu cuerpo está excitado e insatisfecho y pienso corregir tan grave error. Por un segundo te sacudes el shock pero ahí esta mi mano ensangrentada cubriendo tu boca y mis labios susurrando amenazas a tu oído, si sólo un simple sonido se te escurre mutilaré tus pezones con mis dientes mientras observas sin poder evitarlo. La cercanía roba cordura a mi cabeza, hueles tan cálida, tan viva, recorro con mi nariz cada centímetro de tu cuerpo que alcanzo, estás temblando de miedo, estás lista. Lentamente seduzco tus muslos, los abro, aún me cuesta mancillar tan primorosa piel, ¿si tan sólo hubieras esperado un día más?, pero no, ya es tarde, ya me hiciste daño, y daño es lo que espero a cambio. Mi ficticia erección ha comenzado a doler, a palpitar de deseo, quiero incrustarla dentro de ti hasta explotar, hasta desgarrarte por dentro, hasta que cada sensación que tu cuerpo experimente sea dolor y más dolor, dolor tan insoportable que quieras morir, en mis manos, en mí.

Las ganas son irresistibles y finalmente vencen, te penetro brutalmente y siento como se desprenden partes de tu membrana, los ojos enormes llenos de lagrimas me dicen todo lo que la mano sangrante entre tus dientes trata de enmudecer, ¡DOLOR!, estás sintiendo dolor y se regocija mi alma, y comienza el cadencioso ritmo de mis caderas deslizándose entre tus piernas, al principio lento, acompasándome a las nuevas sensaciones, pero la estrechez de tus paredes presionando mi falo es demasiado y el tempo aumenta al compás de los latidos de mi corazón; inútilmente te retuerces debajo de mí tratando de librarte de mi cuerpo y, ¡OH OH!, ¿cómo voy a durar si esta mujer se sigue moviendo de esa manera? También es demasiado para ti y escapa de entre tus labios un gritillo adolorido, los ojos se te empañan una vez más y me lanzo contra tu pecho lista para cumplir mi amenaza, pero la suplica en tu voz, la promesa de "no voy a gritar, por favor, no" y la presión de tus piernas rodeando mi cintura mientras calo hasta tu más dulce, tierna intimidad, detienen mis ansias de sangre, no del todo, pero al menos momentáneamente.

De algún modo tu instinto de preservación ha emanado a la superficie de tu mente, te diste cuenta al fin de que esta situación sólo terminará con mi satisfacción sin importar el costo y … deliciosa te mueves, me enloqueces con tus gemidos, acaricias mi piel como adicta a ella y sé, sé que es una mentira, pero la creo igual. Retomamos el ritmo de antes, esta vez mis guturales quejidos son acompañados del chasquido de nuestras caderas fundiéndose en arrebatado galope. Tan cerca, estoy tan cerca que puedo sentir la tensión de mis músculos; para mi sorpresa, ahí estás, conmigo, balanceándote a orillas del precipicio esperando que un desbocado empujón te lance al vacio y explotes... ¡Y EXPLOTAS ... Y EXPLOTO, AH AH AH! … dentro de ti.

Antes de que el agotamiento postcoital nos deje exhaustas saco de entre los pliegues de mi pantalón la Daga que una vez más robará mi aliento y el tinte mustio de este cuerpo carcomido por el arrepentimiento de las Almas que lo inundan, tus ojos estoy segura saltarán de sus orbitas, pero no, no tienes nada que temer, ahora que mis ganas han sido satisfechas sólo debes temer por la muerte de tu Inocencia, la misma que te hizo irresistible ante mis sentidos, la misma que te convertirá en mi asesina.

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten y se desperezarán las alas de mi musa.<strong>


End file.
